


Finality

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry/Luna; You and I were born ready to die / We are the only ones alive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Harry/Luna; You and I were born ready to die / We are the only ones alive"

"I'm not afraid of death, Harry," she says so calmly and clearly that he knows she's being honest. Her eyes are big and bright and she punctuates the phrase with an unexpected smile.

Harry sees in her a smile he hasn't seen on anyone's face since this whole mess started, since Cedric died. It's a child's smile, but her eyes hold wisdom. _People discount what she says, Luna, they call her crazy,_ he thinks, _But she's smarter than us all._

Luna lowers her wand, realizing Harry won't be teaching her any charms today. The DA meeting is over and mostly everyone's gone now, but her owl eyes just blink at him.

"I hope you aren't either. Seems a bit silly to be afraid of something so... inevitable," she remarks, tucking her wand in her waistband.

There's a reason Luna is a Ravenclaw.

She leans forward and brushes her lips to his cheek. "Life is finite for everyone, Harry Potter," she says, her hand just-gently brushing along his arm before she turns and flounces out the door.

Harry files away the conversation. It feels important. _Death is inevitable, life is finite._ His cheek still tingles from where her lips have brushed it.

 

He rests at the edge of the pensieve, Snape's memories floating in the basin as he catches his breath.

He knows it all now. He knows why he's here.

He has to die.

 _Seems a bit silly to be afraid of something inevitable,_ he remembers. _Life is finite for everyone._

He knows now what Luna means.

 _I'm not afraid of death,_ he thinks, and repeats over and over like a mantra. By the time he reaches the Forest, he believes it.


End file.
